battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Heatedpete/The Destruction of Laguna Presa
This is the second in my series of stories about Rush battles, this time about 'Laguna Presa', and is MUCH BIGGER than the last one, as it follows more characters and has a bigger battle to span. It follows the path of Lieutenant Heston Russel, as he leads the assault on a Russian position overlooked by a newly-built dam. It does include some parts that aren't in the real battle (i.e. the Blackhawks), but they're there for a bit of fun. Also, please don't point out my bad grammar. as I DONT CARE! Major Characters (in order of appearance) Named characters *Lieut. Russel- AUG w/ Reflex Sight & R870 Combat *Private Morgan- AEK-971 w/ Smoke grenades *Corporal Doud- M16A2 ACOG *1st Sergeant Winters- M249 SAW *Captain Sheets- F2000 w/ ACOG *Gunner Keens- MG36 LMG Chapter 1- Beachhead Lieutenant Russel looked out of the side of the Blackhawk helicopter into the sunset. The Navy bombardment was drawing to a close, leaving a pall of smoke hanging over the LZ. Swinging around the door-mounted M240, the burly Texan began to scan for the elusive Russian soldiers hiding below in the trees. 'ETA is thirty seconds Russel. Time to rake those hills till they're lined with brass' called the pilot. Russel motioned to the gunners on the M134s. 'Spool them up!' he shouted, pulling back the bolt on the M240. The sound of the two M134s' internal motors resonated through the helicopter, before the two miniguns began to spit streams of red tracer into the jungle below. As the lead helicopter, Russel's Blackhawk would be the first into the flak, but also first out. 'Tex!' shouted the starboard minigunner. 'We go-' Russel never heard the end of the sentence, as a sniper's bullet found the minigunner's head. More shots slammed into the helicopter, several coming close to the Pilot's head. Russel began shifting over to the cockpit, when a bolt struck his left thigh. His body twirled, falling to the ground, seemingly in slow motion. Private Morgan, a veteran soldier of 32 years, jumped off of the port minigun to catch his commander. 'There ya go Tex' grunted Morgan, as he caught the falling Lieutenant. 'Easy does it. You're gonna be OK.' 'Hope so Morgan, hope so' replied Russel. 'Pilot! Get us on the ground ASAP!' The pilot replied with a curt nod of the head. The dust and fire thickened as the helicopter began lowering itself onto the ground. 'All right, third squad on me! Lets go!' Russel rolled off out of the passenger door, letting the down draft from the helicopter's blades take him into the clear air. His squad followed, although in a more dignified manner, before the pilot took the Blackhawk up. The game was on, and the Marines were loose. Corporal Dudd was unhappy, wet and seasick. 'I was meant to be in that first wave' he muttered 'but I had to go and get caught listening to my iPod. God damn that stupid 1st Sergeant Winters.' After being released, Dudd had rushed to the flight deck of the USS Guadalcanal to get on the Blackhawks with his squad. However, the last one took off as he reached the deck, leaving Dudd with only one option: assaulting the beach in a PT boat. Nothing could be worse for a soldier born in the farthest place from any coastline in the USA. And to make things worse, 1st Sergeant Winters was also on that particular boat 'Corporal, call in some Artillery on those buildings. Make sure none are left standing.' Dudd lay down his M16A2 on the side of the boat, and grabbed his radio. 'Calling all NGOs on this net, this is Rapier 3-4, requesting naval gunfire on beach huts at 576,212 Map Grid LP, over' Dudd waited for the reply 'Rapier 3-4, this is the NGO on USS Carlton, I have 2x 5-inch guns firing HE or GS munitions, or 2 Miko Rocket launchers available, over' 'NGO Carlton, this is Rapier 3-4, I'll have the 5-inchers firing Ground Splitter rounds, over.' 'Solid Copy, HE ranging rounds incoming.' The dull thud of the 5-inch guns firing resonated around the bay, and seconds later, 2 high explosive rounds smashed into the right building, sending splinters flying. Several pattered against the sides of the boat, splashing into the water with a quiet plop 'NGO, rounds are on target. Requesting 10 rounds, rapid fire, 5 metre spread to north and south, over.' The rounds began firing, smoke obscuring the destroyer from view. Seconds later, the shells smashed into the beach, burying themselves in the sand before detonating, sending shockwaves tearing through the wooden buildings. 'Rounds on target. Thanks for the shooting. Rapier 3-4 out.' The PT Boat was now on it's final approach to the shore, and Dudd picked up his M16A2. Winters was pumping rounds away at the enemy gunners with the M307 grenade launcher, destoying valuable cover for both the Russians, and the advancing Americans. 'INCOMING!' shouted someone over the radio. Dudd heard the faint whine of mortar shells, diving out of the boat with seconds to spare. The first shells landed directly on the boat, sending men diving into the water and igniting the boat's fuel tank. Dudd swan to shore, dazed, soaked, yet ready for battle. Captain Sheets was directing the fight from a shell hole, and motioned for Dudd to come over. 'Corporal, we've come in too far to the right. Where's your squad?' asked the Captain 'I dont know sir! I was meant to be in the Blackhawks!' 'Well find them! Take any men you need, and link up with the helos! Keens, go with him.' The heavily laden Gunner Keens trudged over the dry sand towards the Captain. 'Good to see you Keens' called Dudd, as the rest of his makeshift squad rallied to the pair of them. 'We gotta punch through right here on the right flank, and push forward. The Blackhawk guys need help, so we're going to give them some. Ready?' Dudd pulled the pin on one of his grenades. 'Go!' he shouted, as he tossed the grenade over the ridge. The 4 Marines began advancing, drawing heavy enemy fire. Dudd shouldered his M16, and launched a 40mm grenade towards an MG. 'Enemy contacts, 11 o'clock!' called Keens, as he returned fire with his MG36. Dudd joined in, sending bursts if 556 NATO towards the entrenched Russians 'Now we just got to find them' mused Dudd. Chapter 2 - The Village 'Russel, targets to your 1 o'clock! Enemy rifles and shotguns closing in!' The choke point was now Russel's only asset, and for the badly scattered Marines, assets were very valuable indeed. 'I see them! But that GL to our front is our main concern. Sturnn, get naval support on the line ASAP. Target those Reds in the market!' 'Solid co-' Sturnn was cut off as a bullet smashed into his helmet, sending the radioman down. Cries of 'Medic!' and 'Man down!' filled the radio as the squad medic began to deal with the wound. 'Snipers! Morgan, enemy snipers, on the ridge to our left. 20 metres!' shouted Russel. Flipping up the leaf sight on his AUG, Tex lined up with one of the market stalls and loosed a frag grenade into the wooden maze. Suddenly, smoke filled the air as Morgan began to deploy some smoke for cover. The Marines were perilously close to their objective, but the vital link with the ground squads just wasn't there. Enemy fire took down another of Tex's Marines, before the junior officer began to realise that the grenade launchers weren't firing any more. 'Sir! Friendlies ,advancing into the town! 12:30!' called Mogan. 'I think it's Dudd!' The news came as a shock to Russel, as now the beachhead was complete. Marines from the helicopter force advanced upon the Russians to his right, clearing the port building by building. Marines from the boat force swarmed into the town, following the lead of Russel's very own Corporal Dudd. Rifle fire filled the air as the encircled Russians fought a desperate rearguard, contesting every inch of ground before withdrawing to a new building. Bit by bit, though, the Russians were forced back. The port town, though most of it was in pieces, was finally under US control. 'Dig in! We're staying here for the night.' called the sergeants as the Marines got themselves organized. Dudd began picking his way towards his unit, pushing away wooden rubble and abandoned supplies. He saw Russel in an abandoned fishmonger's, and set off towards him. 'Lieutenant Russel! Good to see you sir!' called Dudd.Russel replied with a nod of the head. Things must be bad, though Dudd. 'Corp!' called out Morgan. 'Got new orders, just in from Command. We're to dig in along the edge of the town, bout 20 metres behind the rest of the Battalion.' Dudd jumped up onto the raised platform, and began to find the unit's markings on the geographical map pinned to the counter. It would be a long night, with patrols and skirmishes lighting the night..... Chapter 3 - The Push Russel woke to the sound of heavy rainfall pattering against his helmet. A rainstorm had Category:Blog posts